War
by Mistress Krane
Summary: Konoha's annual Winter Festival is coming up, and that means...the Winter War. The village's willing shinobi will toss their home into chaos to fight it out for the crown, playing the game with only one rule: no killing. Sequel to Battle. ItaSaku, ShiSaku


**Title: **War

**Authoress:** Mistress Krane

**Summary: **Konoha's annual Winter Festival is coming up, and that means...the Winter War. The village's willing shinobi will toss their home into chaos to fight it out for the crown, playing the game with only one rule: no killing. Everything else is fair game. Who will come out on top this year? Sequel to Battle. Non-massacre, ItaSaku, ShisSaku

**A/N: **Happy Halloween, people! Yes, I updated, just as promised. ;) Amazing, right?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was not happy.

Uchiha Itachi was inwardly, _inwardly_ confused.

Uchiha Sasuke was amused.

And Uzumaki Naruto was doubled over in laughter.

The reason for it all: the fact that the four of them had been standing there in the forest, at almost the peak of winter, trying to teach Itachi how to throw a snowball.

Yes, under normal circumstances, teaching a brilliant prodigy how to pack together frozen water vapor and chuck it as hard as he/she could at an object, stationary or not, would be no problem. After all, prodigies were supposed to be _smart_, right?

Unfortunately, in some cases, said genius was deprived of a regular childhood by his crazy-ass clan, and failed to form social skills and, apparently, the ability to have a decent amount of fun. This made their situation almost impossible.

This would take some heavy psychological work, along with vivid visual effects.

"Itachi," started Sakura slowly. "This..." She pointed to the fluffy white substance covering the ground. "...is snow, okay? You got that? Snow."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, while Sasuke and Naruto snickered at his misfortune.

Scooping a fair amount into her hands, she carefully molded it into a small sphere. Extending the object in his direction Sakura further explained, "This is a snowball: a ball _made_ of snow."

"That's s-n-o-w-b-a-l-l," spelled Naruto helpfully, his breathing uneven from his bouts of laughter.

Itachi was emitting a very dangerous air at this point, tolerance already limited. Had they forgotten that he could slit their throats before they could even blink, burn their remains, file a 'missing ninjas' report, and be on his merry way, never giving another shit about it ever again for the rest of his pointless existence?

Yes, yes they had.

Luckily Sakura saved him a bit of trouble, throwing the snowball with a chakra-enhanced arm at the jinchuuriki's whiskered face. Sasuke, who had wisely kept silent throughout the session, ironed any incriminating emotions off of his features and stood silently in place beside Itachi.

"That was an example of proper technique when throwing said mass of snow," sniffed Sakura. "Added chakra is not required, but highly recommended." Readjusting her simple white winter hat daintily, she marched up to Itachi and took his hands, much to his surprise.

"Why Sakura, I was under the impression that you preferred to keep our relationship private," Itachi commented with a glance and smirk at a frozen Sasuke. (Naruto was sulking on the ground, so he didn't hear)

Blushing at the remembrance of the myriad of touches and kisses Itachi had bestowed upon her since that mission a month ago to Iwagakure, which he claimed to be his collection on her promise, Sakura bumped him lightly with her shoulder and hissed, "We're not in a relationship like that, you perv."

Normally Itachi would take great offense at that particular insult, but instead he frowned and replied, "Then I do not understand what the meaning of last night's-"

She cut him off immediately with a rough shove that sent them both toppling backwards. Itachi tried to regain his footing, but found it difficult when his foot collided with something solid, namely a lounging Naruto. When the two landed on top of the blonde's back ungracefully, Sakura collapsed flush onto his chest.

"Not in front of them," she managed to growl into his ear, regardless of their situation and position.

Truth be told, Sakura really didn't know where their standing was: Itachi had consistently reminded her of his attraction to her with his Itachi-ish affection whenever they were alone, and it would be a flat-out lie if she claimed that she had never reciprocated.

But there was still a good amount of her sisterly love for him left, which kept her hesitant. If the darkening and warming of his obsidian eyes at the sight of her wasn't enough of a giveaway, then it was still pretty obvious that he felt very strongly for her- it was absolutely ridiculous that no one had noticed other than herself. Yet he hadn't pressured her into having sex with him, and for that she couldn't help but be touched.

When Sakura stroked his face once tenderly, Itachi was under the impression that she was going to kiss him. However, she merely put her palm against his torso and pushed off of him to stand up.

"Come on Itachi, we need to finish your lesson, right?" she smiled, offering him her hand.

Not accepting it but allowing his lips to curve up slightly, Itachi stood easily and looked at a breathless Naruto. "I apologize, Naruto-san."

Rubbing his back tenderly, he quickly replied, "Not your fault. It's okay."

When the two turned away from him he muttered, "But damn, one of you seriously needs to lose some weight."

…

Wait, did he just say that out loud? Oh fu-

"What the _hell_ did you just say?" screeched Sakura shrilly, turning back to him. Stomping craters into the ground with every step, she picked up a whimpering Naruto by the collar. Bringing her face closer to him, she growled evilly.

Naruto was panicking: he could say that the insult was meant for Itachi, but he wasn't sure how the guy would take to that. Crap.

By then Sasuke had inched behind Itachi for protection, pride be damned in the situation of such painful death. The elder just watched the scene with quiet fascination. Sadist was Sasuke's definition for that.

"Otouto."

Looking up at him warily, he forced a nod. "Yes?"

"Why do you not help your teammate?" Itachi asked, watching as Sakura drew back her fist and slammed it into Naruto's cheek harshly, sending him flying out of sight. "He is your best friend."

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could swear that Sakura had grown fangs and horns as she went to find the blonde. "Sakura is very sensitive, to put it lightly, when someone criticizes her weight, and the dobe should have known that by now," he said simply. Peering up at Itachi's expression, he added, "Why don't you stop it, aniki? I'm sure that you could calm her down and survive." Besides, he looked like he was enjoying this a little _too_ much.

Itachi kept his features passive and listened to the cracking trees in the distance. "It is your team, Sasuke, not mine. It is not my business."

Naruto came flying back into the clearing, sporting two swollen cheeks and a clutter of bumps on his head. Mussing up his long hair that stopped just above his eyebrows, minding his injuries, he cringed when Sakura reentered the area, flexing her fingers.

"S-Sakura-chan, I'm sorry," apologized Naruto, kneeling into frantic bows. "I didn't mean to! Teme, back me up here."

Sasuke sighed, putting his hands into his black pant pockets. "Sakura, just forgive the idiot. He can't help but point out obvious things that are best left unsaid."

Itachi had always known that his younger brother was foolish to some extent, but now his opinion of him had dropped drastically. Due to that, he offered no assistance when Sakura turned to him sharply, temper flared anew.

"_What_?" Grabbing Naruto along with Sasuke, she smashed their heads together and brought them down to the ground. A foot on each of their backs, Sakura scowled blackly. "You stupid, inconsiderate..."

"...fools with obviously no sense of preservation skills should request Sakura's forgiveness," finished Itachi calmly. Giving a pointed glance to each of them, he was pleased when they both chorused a sincere/reluctant apology to a simmering Sakura. Had her patience always been this limited? He could never recall her ever being so violent, even with Shisui and Genma irritating her to no end.

But then again they had never touched the subject of her weight: he supposed the topic was taboo.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to insult my weight," exclaimed Sakura, her lips pursing as she removed herself from their spines. "Especially you, Sasuke-kun. I didn't think you were capable of being this retarded. Naruto-kun? Not so surprising."

Grinning cheesily at the younger Uchiha as the pinkette healed his wounds, Naruto said, "Yeah teme. You were supposed to help me: not get your butt kicked too."

Sasuke didn't offer a response to his teammates, merely asking why they were trying to teach Itachi the art of snowball fights in the first place.

"The Winter Festival will be coming up soon," said Sakura excitedly as if that explained everything. Healing Sasuke's minor head and chest wounds, she continued, "Me and Shisui-kun still have to fight it out, but we both agreed that it would be more fun if Itachi entered too. You know, for kicks."

"Sakura..."

"Well, you guys know the rules of course," Sakura kept going. "And I thought that teaching him the basics would be good for when Shisui-kun blackmails, er, convinces him to participate."

Everyone's ears perked up at the word blackmail, and when Sasuke and Naruto made a grab to drag her away she stopped them with a glare. Sakura understood; the three of them had been trying to dig up some dirt on Itachi for many years and had found nothing, so it was natural that they would be desperate for it.

But Shisui had the evidence, not her. "Sorry boys, but I don't have that material. Sasuke-kun, you're going to have to ask your cousin yourself."

While they bickered over the supposed incriminating evidence, Itachi was hastily contemplating any disgraceful activities Shisui could have caught him in. Being the heir to the clan, he had been very careful in his behavior (though he was sure he had nothing to hide) and never did anything unlawful.

So what could his cousin have up his sleeve?

There was the possibility of a bluff, but it was highly unlikely. Shisui was aware of how suspicious he could be, and if he somehow saw through the lie then he would still need something to follow through on.

It was too early to tell, and by Sakura's face she didn't have a clue. Damn, there went his option of seducing the answer out of her. Actually, the seducing part could still happen...

"So can you help me out and _learn_?" asked Sakura pleadingly. "It really would be fun if you could play with us." She didn't care how childish it sounded: having him join them would definitely be interesting.

Itachi stared at her wordlessly for a few seconds before nodding. If Shisui really did force him to take part, being prepared would be most favorable.

"Thank you," grinned Sakura gratefully. "Now you two. Leave."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"Come on, unless you want to get your ass handed to you again."

Sakura watched Sasuke drag Naruto out of the clearing and smiled when Itachi cleared his throat quietly, but amusedly. Sauntering up to him she took his hands—shooting him a threatening glare in warning—and guided them to the ground to pick up some snow, as was her intention from the beginning.

Shaping it unhurriedly, she stepped back and told him to throw it.

When he asked quietly why and practically demanded a detailed explanation, Sakura observed him dubiously and groaned.

"You are _unbelievable_, Itachi."

**XXX**

As a child Sakura had always loved the snow. She could still remember all of the snowmen she had built and the snow angels that she had made before running inside the house and having some of her mom's hot chocolate. It made her so nostalgic: after all, she drank the stuff every morning.

Too bad right now she was far from feeling the warmth and fuzziness of the memories.

Sakura was stuck trudging through deep layers of pure whiteness, fighting the wind that, wouldn't you know it, was blowing against her. Only a few stray villagers were lining the sides of the road, and they all just needed to go short distances, unlike her.

Yes, she could just teleport to her home, but that would be an unnecessary waste of chakra, which was something she tried to avoid. Stupid.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice. She could hear the toothy smile behind it.

"Shisui-kun," she greeted through clenched teeth. _No_, she did _not_ need this right now. "Thanks, but I think I can reach my apartment by myself."

"Nonsense!"

Sweeping the fair maiden into his arms without a problem, Shisui leaped onto the rooftops. He braced her against his chest and moved effortlessly through the uncomfortable weather, making it to her place in no time. Shisui set her down on her doorstep and held out his hand expectantly.

"My pay, Haruno-sama?" he asked seriously.

"I must admit, you are very efficient," played Sakura politely. Unlocking her door she stepped inside and asked, "Would a cup of hot cocoa be enough to cover it?"

Following her, Shisui dropped the act and laughed, "What is up with you and hot chocolate?" He closed the door, enjoying the warmth and scent of her home. "I swear you're obsessed."

Treading over to the kitchen she took two mugs out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. Deciding that there was no rush, Sakura filled a kettle with water and let the stove heat it. "At least it isn't too unhealthy," she shrugged, plopping down on the couch opposite Shisui.

A comfortable silence settled over them, and Sakura fingered her necklace absentmindedly. It seemed that it had become a habit, much to certain people's annoyance.

"How is he?" Shisui asked suddenly, and she instantly knew who he was talking about. He was looking at her necklace.

"I don't know," frowned Sakura sadly, her eyebrows pulling together.

Deidara. The funny, charming ninja that she had met when they were in Iwagakure. Long blond hair, an azure eye partnered with a scope, peculiar mouths on his hands, and a carefree attitude. They had only talked for about fifteen minutes, but when he noticed how foolishly attached she had become to him, he had given her the dove shaped pendant that she was currently wearing around her neck. He had said that all she had to do was send a little of her chakra into it and he would come, which comforted her.

But what way did she have of knowing that Deidara was safe? Yes, it had only been a few weeks, but he had sounded bitter about returning to the place he was born, so was he really free from danger? She didn't know.

The heavy air was something she was unused to in Shisui's presence, and when she shifted in discomfort, his deep onyx eyes lightened considerably.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he apologized with a smile. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Sometimes Sakura forgot that Shisui was an Uchiha: he was so happy and cheerful that it was almost criminal to their elders. She knew, however, that when he needed to, he could be just as serious and mind reader-y as the others, maybe even close to Itachi's skill in that area.

Still, he was one of her top three favorite Uchihas, and as far as she was concerned he was all honey. "Don't apologize Shisui-kun," said Sakura, returning the smile. "I'm just worried about him is all. I'm fine."

Leaning back against the cushions, relaxed, Shisui closed his eyes. "You're an old woman at twenty, blossom. Too much worrying," he mumbled.

Sakura stood at the whistle of the kettle and walked back to the kitchen. Taking chocolate powder out of the pantry, she carefully poured the water into the mugs and dumped the mix in after. Finding two spoons, she placed them inside the cups and carried them into the living room.

Setting Shisui's in front of him, she reclaimed her seat and stirred the concoction lovingly. Sakura took a small sip and appreciated the warm liquid as it slid down her throat.

"So," grinned the Uchiha impishly, opening his eyes and leaning forward. Fixing his drink briefly, Shisui took a large gulp. "How is our little Itachi-chan doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"You saw him three days ago," laughed Sakura. "And you made fun of him for something that didn't make any sense. Then you told me all that crap about teaching him how to participate in snowball fights, got me to believe you, and left. Only to reappear today, the day that I decided to follow through with your whacked up plan, take me to my home when I clearly said that I could do it myself, and then drink hot chocolate with me in said apartment."

Shisui flashed a self-accomplished smile. "Yup. How amazing am I? Very."

"Uh-huh," agreed Sakura, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Itachi made a little progress today. He knows how to make a snowball and throw it at inanimate objects, but he refuses to hit live targets for some reason. It's beyond me, but this could be a small problem."

He took another swig of his hot chocolate, thinking. "So that means that he can't even throw it at trees?"

Sakura raised a brow. "Shisui-kun, trees aren't live objects. I mean, they are technically 'living,' but..."

"Sakura-chan, plants have feelings too," contradicted Shisui, raising a finger in a scholarly manner. "And I'm sure that Itachi-chan realizes that. The environment is very important to some people, like me and him."

Okay, it wasn't like Sakura had anything against vegetation, she thought it was great, but Shisui's love for almost all things green was kind of odd to her. He had loved it for as long as she could remember—even though he wasn't a vegetarian, which she found even weirder—and it was somewhat funny to see him yelling at dogs whenever they tried to do their business on a tree or in a bush.

Still... "Sorry to burst your bubble or whatever, but Itachi had no problem with throwing the snowballs at trees. He wouldn't throw them at _me_."

A gasp from Shisui.

"How could he?" The guy looked genuinely hurt. "After all I've done for him? I put food on the table, a roof over his head, and money in his pocket, and that still isn't enough? I feel so unappreciated and betrayed."

Had Itachi just thrown a harmless, fluffy ball at a tree, or had he cheated on his supposed wife, Shisui?

She wasn't sure.

"I think you've got the wrong script there, Shisui-kun," Sakura pointed out cautiously. He looked emotionally unstable right now. "Itachi is your best friend, not your spouse."

That seemed to work a little.

Shisui regained his composure slowly, and Sakura kept a steady watch on him. Drinking his beverage innocently, he finally managed, "If he can't even throw something at you, how is he supposed to survive in the competition?"

Allowing a sigh of relief, Sakura shrugged and hugged a pillow to her chest. Curling up on the couch, she replied, "I'm not sure, maybe Itachi really isn't committed to learning something that he might deem useless. There could be plenty of reasons running around in his head about the situation."

Back to his usual self, Shisui snorted. "Maybe Itachi-chan has a soft spot for you," he suggested devilishly, a knowing glint in his eyes. "But that's just me."

"No way," blew off Sakura immediately, though it seemed fairly likely. "The only people he might go soft for are Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun."

Shisui looked highly confused. "Why would he take it easy on Sasuke?"

"Because he's Itachi's little brother," she reasoned, wondering why something so obvious could seem so farfetched. "As siblings, it's natural for them to care for each other."

After a few seconds of blank stares, Shisui finally burst out laughing.

Uncomprehending, Sakura frowned at his unceasing chortling and threw the pillow at his face. Huffing as the sounds continued, she finished the remainder of her hot chocolate and glowered. "What's so funny about that, Shisui-kun?" she demanded angrily. "It seems pretty normal to me."

Wiping away nonexistent tears from the corners of his eyes, he continued to grin like an idiot. "Okay, maybe Itachi had liked the kid when he was five and little, but now that Sasuke's lost that initial baby fat from his face, I'm sure _that_ temporary bondage is over," he said, as though it was as clear as day. "I mean, have you ever heard the brat spouting crap about how kind and brotherly his older sibling is? No freaking chance."

Collecting the empty cups, Sakura pouted and went to set them in the sink. Actually, Sasuke rarely spoke about his relationship with Itachi whenever they hung out, so it was likely that they weren't the closest people ever.

But she really doubted that he would prefer her over his own flesh and blood.

"Hey, sorry Sakura-chan, but I need to head out," called Shisui, standing and stretching. "Got a mission briefing about some old guy we have to escort. Filthy rich by the sound of it." His blunt disregard for the strict privacy of ANBU assignments had her frowning, but she walked him to the door.

"I guess that means that I won't see you until the Winter Fest then?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. "That means that we won't have any time to plan anything fancy this year."

Shisui kept his hand on the door handle and paused. "Our strategy is the same, but I'm still not sure if my little cousin will be with us or against us. Just the two of us has been fine until now."

That's when Sakura remembered what she had been meaning to ask. "Are you sure that blackmail is legit? It wouldn't be good if it's not enough to get him to join," she said anxiously.

"I don't think it'll be a problem," he responded casually, opening the apartment door. "See you in a week, Sakura-chan."

**

* * *

**

Streamers, ribbons, and lanterns lined the streets of Konoha beautifully as the whole population gathered together to celebrate the season. Stores opened early, booths were set up to display games and various foods, the Hokage Mountain smiled down at its people, and a large stage was set up in the middle of the town.

The sun was beginning to rise, and snow clouds started to gather lightly in the air, signaling pleasant weather. Because of all of the events and excitement, the Festival would last throughout the entire day, much to Tsunade's immense pleasure.

After all, she and Jaraiya would be hosting the thing, and that meant no paperwork, but lots of partying and drinking.

Well, time to begin the festivities.

"Welcome, all, to Konohagakure's 5th Annual Winter Celebration," the busty blonde announced, pumping a fist out in a very Sakura-related fashion. The screams and cheers responded wholeheartedly, eager to start the event.

"Jaraiya the Toad Sage here, along with the Slug Princess herself, Tsunade. We'll be hosting this thing for you," grinned the white-haired Sannin hugely. "Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino have kindly agreed to keep an eye on the Winter War for us and keep everyone updated on the stats. Shikamaru?"

"Thank you Jaraiya-sama," the strategist yawned into his microphone. He was seated at the edge of the stage, wearing his regular jounin vest over a black long sleeved shirt and matching pants. "The event will last all throughout the celebration, and as all of the contestants should know by now, killing is not allowed. Ino will explain the guidelines."

"Each of the participants sport this classic black vest along with flexible, compatible pants," the Yamanaka explained energetically, using Naruto as her model onstage. He was flashing poses. "The articles of clothing are temperature and pressure sensitive, so when the person is hit with snow in any form, our techies, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, will be alerted immediately to deactivate their status and remove them from the challenge."

The two in question raised their hands in greeting from their position in front of a huge assortment of computer screens.

"Cameras will be situated in various places around the village to provide a live feed of the contest," Shikamaru picked up lazily. "Competitors may use this to their advantage, and we request that they try to avoid damaging buildings, people, etcetera during this duration. It would be troublesome if the village had to pay for the repairs."

Tsunade cursed inwardly at the thought of more work, but continued, "Inuzuka Kiba will be your music mixer for this year. Everyone is free to request announcements or advertisements for me and Jaraiya to add up onto the big screen. Kakashi! Genma!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," the two responded, pulling what appeared to be a very big scroll across the back of the stage.

Once it was unrolled, a monstrous sized screen became visible to everyone.

"Good thing Gamabunta let us borrow his television for the day," murmured Jaraiya absently.

"Broadcasts, marketing, and other stuff will be displayed here," Naruto cut in, stealing his old sensei's mic joyously. "And hopefully that includes some special deals from ojiichan at Ichiraku, you know what I'm saying? Wink wink, nudge nudg-"

Sakura and Sasuke charged onto the stage to immobilize their teammate, clad in similar clothing, and the former snatched back the electronic device.

"Kiba-kun, Shino, Hinata-chan: hit it!"

The three smiled and did as they were told, the applause and roars of the crowd merging with the upbeat techno and graphic designs swirling across the electronic device's dark surface.

Soon the audience had spread out to observe the new activities available, and the war participants gathered around their Hokage. Tsunade was holding an important looking scroll in her hands.

"For those of you who are new to this, I will explain a few important details," she started, unfolding the parchment. Sakura listened idly to the familiar information.

The competition's borders weren't too limited: the only biggie was that no one was allowed outside of the village. That still left plenty of area for everyone to cover.

As soon as a shinobi's (yes, for safety purposes only chuunin and above were allowed to enter, though lower ranks tended not to bother because of the ANBU and jounin competition) status was terminated, they were to report immediately back to technical support.

Because of the limited time, at approximately 2000 hours—eight o'clock PM—all remaining contestants' uniforms were set to pulsate a signal to all others in the 'game,' making head-on confrontations frequent to lower numbers. The signal was to remain until the end of the war, ensuring a clear winner quickly. That made sneak attacks and ambushes almost impossible.

Chakra depletion was the individual's responsibility. There would be no outside assistance to those who could not use their energy wisely.

Finally: the grand prize. The winner of this elaborate scheme was to be awarded a one-time personal favor from the Godaime herself. Within reason of course: no classified information that could endanger Konoha or any forbidden and extremely dangerous jutsu.

Free food for an entire day from anywhere within the village?

Sure.

Torture of an individual by Ibiki Morino himself?

Why not.

No missions for one month?

Too easy.

Control of Konoha for twenty four hours?

Hell yes! Kami, Tsunade had been begging for that one for ages, but everyone had backed out quickly at the notion of having to deal with all of the paperwork. Damn.

"Failure to comply with these rules is subject to immediate disqualification, yadda-yadda-yadda. Bragging rights are granted to the winner for as long as the village has the evidence in its records," rushed Tsunade, anxious to start enjoying herself. "Now scatter, and good luck."

The ninja all disappeared in a flash, and the Hokage grinned, tossing her microphone over to Jaraiya and yelling that it was her break time.

**XXX**

_Enemy in sight,_ reported a decidedly cheerful, male tone. _You ready, Sakura-chan?_

_Full and ready,_ replied a light, feminine thought. _Itachi?_

_Hn, _came the quiet acknowledgment. _A jounin. Do not waste chakra, Sakura._

_Your lack of faith wounds me, _snapped Sakura mentally. _Why did Shisui-kun have to bring him with us again?_

From his position in the snow-covered bushes, Itachi's eyes narrowed. _That was unnecessary._

A sudden picture of Sakura and Itachi making out popped into the trio's minds, and Sakura hissed in displeasure. _Focus, lovebirds. We have an objective._

_Fine, let's get this over with, _grumbled Sakura inwardly.

Confirming the positions of her comrades, the kunoichi leaped into the clearing and threw three shuriken at the jounin. He dodged them easily and charged, pushing her back with his kunai clashing with hers.

Pulling back her right hand, Sakura watched his eyes widen as her previously thrown shuriken came flying back toward him. Chakra strings. He had no choice but to release their connection and jump back.

Taking advantage of that, she pounced at him, ignoring the mental image that someone had projected of her with cute—_Sexy, _injected Shisui,—cat ears and a swishing tail. Their limbs met in a flurry of movements, Sakura forcibly slowing down her pace as not to cause excessive damage. She could feel Itachi's disapproval at her opponent's skill level.

_We aren't here to kill, Itachi,_ she reminded him severely. _Same goes for all of the others._

All she received was a skeptical grunt in response.

Their commentary was quite annoying.

Deciding to wrap it up, Sakura bent down to collect a good amount of snow, avoiding a kick to the head. Injecting chakra into her legs, she leaped high into the air and was about to give the signal when she noticed that the jounin was making the hand signs for a water style jutsu, which meant that he was going to use the snow. Getting serious?

A little too late. _Now, _she ordered calmly.

When a big drill of snow came at her, Sakura frowned and cursed at the thought of wasting chakra so early. Making a few hand signs herself, she countered it with the Uchiha's signature technique.

_Katon: Goukakyuu-no-Jutsu._ She could feel the energy building from the pit of her stomach, climbing through her chest and finally releasing itself from her mouth, a grand fireball that engulfed the drill in its heat.

Once the flames disappeared, she could clearly see that Itachi and Shisui had done their part, as her opponent was nowhere to be seen. Descending back to the ground, Sakura laughed briefly when the elder Uchiha caught her in his arms.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," grinned Shisui. "Guess we were a little late?"

"No, of course not," said Sakura with a roll of her eyes. _Idiot._

There was suddenly a rather irritated picture of the pinkette in Shisui's arms that flashed through their minds, and Shisui unceremoniously dropped her to the floor. _Sorry Itachi._

Possessive? The thought almost made her laugh aloud, though it was sweet.

_You aren't jealous, are you, Itachi-kun? _teased Sakura, quirking a brow and dusting herself off. _Or are you still upset that Shisui-kun actually got you to show up and join us?_

"Sakura, release your jutsu," said Itachi tersely. It was clear that the constant invasion of his thoughts irked him.

She pouted at the abrupt end to her fun, but walked up to Itachi anyway and placed her hand on his temple. Sakura had created the technique when she was younger: she would inject chakra into her teammates' brain cells to connect their minds to hers.

But she was always extremely careful with the procedure; she had to insert just enough so that only surface thoughts could be communicated instead of flooding the others' brains with the full extent of her knowledge and memories. If that ever happened, the person would likely have a mental breakdown from the torrent of information in such a short time; their brain wouldn't be able to handle it.

When she explained this to Itachi and Shisui, they hadn't let her get anywhere near their heads.

After a little pushing, begging, and reassurance that she had done this before didn't work, Sakura finally agreed that if she won the war she wouldn't use the power to kill either of them.

At that they had reluctantly allowed her to work on them. Itachi was highly against the idea of letting her do something so dangerous to him, but when his Sharingan flickered away after she had told him that she wasn't going to do it, she and Shisui had pinned him down onto the ground.

Shisui's Sharingan had activated to watch Itachi's obvious anxiety ridden movements as Sakura straddled his torso and put her hand to his head. It only lasted a few seconds, and when Sakura opened her eyes she caught sight of Shisui's red ones.

She jerked in reaction, Itachi flinched subtly, and then she blushed. "Sorry." She still wasn't used to seeing Shisui's bloodline, which explained the jerk, and it looked like she had moved backwards to bump Itachi's... oh.

Ha.

Sakura wasted no time in clambering off of Itachi and placing her hand on Shisui's head to do the same thing, and soon they were all searching for an enemy.

Itachi had found someone first, and that's how they had ended up where they were now.

"Shisui-kun," she called, removing her hand from the other Uchiha's head. Quickly repeating her actions, she asked, "So we follow our original plan? Get rid of everyone else and then fight to the end?"

"Looks like it," chuckled Shisui. "I'm guessing the blondie and Sasuke are doing the same thing. Why stop them? It'll make things easier."

"Aa. We must keep moving," finished Itachi, sounding uncaring.

Nodding in unison, the three leaped into the trees, comfortable with the fact that though their thoughts were now their own, they could still work together well enough to take down the competition.

**XXX**

"We're two hours into the Festival, which means that it's time for an update on the war stats," beamed Jaraiya from his spot on top of the screen. "Ino?"

"Tracking devices are attached to each contestant," she announced, directing her hand up to the television. It showed a large number of dots strewn throughout a map of the village. A clutter was positioned in the center of the map, but soon they were all retreating from the area.

Wise, considering the fact that many could pick them off from there.

"Now let's switch to the live feed of the contest."

The map flickered, and then a picture of silver hair popped up. Kakashi's crinkled eye swam into view as he waved at the audience. "Yo."

A few in the crowd laughed while most sighed at his actions and continued their business. Of course many were unsurprised by his antics.

"Kakashi!" exclaimed Ino, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What the hell? You aren't even in the competition. Get away from the camera!"

"Ah, but this is my favorite spot," he smiled behind his mask, flipping the pages of a familiar orange book. "The view is so nice, and if any citizens need my help, I can reach them much faster from here." The standard excuse was expected of the lazy Copy-nin.

"Hinata, please switch to a different camera broadcast," sighed Ino, knowing fully well that Kakashi wouldn't be moving any time soon.

While the screen flickered, a flash of pink mixed with the silver as Sakura cursed and yelled at her sensei for getting in the way of her path. The sound of a fist connecting with a skull came, followed quickly by a thud before Shisui's grinning face came into the picture.

The scene abruptly changed to somewhere away from the forest as a dark-haired shinobi stood silently beside his whisker-faced companion. It appeared that they were searching for something around the empty neighborhood, and showed no signs of success.

"Oi, Naruto," called Shikamaru. "Sasuke."

The former jumped slightly before catching sight of the camera and smiling sheepishly. Image growing larger as he came closer, Naruto greeted his friend. "What's up Shikamaru?"

Sighing, the Nara tucked his hands behind his head and said, "Ino. Jaraiya-sama. Take care of it." He promptly walked off of the stage, sending a wave over his shoulder.

Kunai clashing was heard in the background, and Ino gaped incredulously at her partner.

"Gotta go," frowned Naruto, leaping back to help his friend fend off the attack.

Different designs swirled back onto the television as the music resumed and the event continued.

**XXX**

"Itachi?"

No reply.

"Itachi-chan?"

An annoyed silence.

"Itachi!"

"What do you require, Sakura?" he bit out stonily. Blessed silence had been bestowed upon them after their most recent takedown, and now it seemed that it had come to an end. With a team like this, which consisted of Sakura and Shisui, he had learned to relish in the quiet seeing as it would be very brief.

"I win, Shisui-kun," announced the kunoichi smugly from somewhere behind him. "Pay up."

Itachi's lips pressed into a thin line. So they had merely disturbed his peaceful experience for amusement?

"That's not fair, Sakura-chan," complained Shisui, reaching into his pocket to pull what looked like 500 yen out. "Itachi-chan is just upset because he had to waste his chakra on his opponent earlier…like you!"

Glowers were directed toward him from both directions, though one was outwardly less malicious than the other. "Those were both your fault, Shisui!" hissed Sakura accusingly. "Or do you not remember?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," insisted Shisui innocently, letting his eyes wander around at the scenery. The lack of eye contact seemed to signal something.

"I believe the first incident, with Sakura, was due to your apparent fascination with a snow covered rabbit," supplied Itachi stiffly.

"And in Itachi's case you were distracted by a kitten shaped cloud," added Sakura vehemently. "Therefore I think that it's safe to say that you have the attention span of a mentally challenged rodent."

"If even."

By then they had all come to a halt, with Shisui looking very wounded. "You two can be very hurtful sometimes, you know that?" he asked sullenly. A little belatedly, Sakura remembered how insanely sensitive Shisui could be, even from a woman's standpoint.

He turned away with a huff, and when she reached for his shoulder in apology, a kunai flew an inch from her fingers to land in the tree bark. Snapping back her arm hurriedly while stumbling—grace gone in surprise—Sakura felt Itachi catch her in a dipping position as Shisui's presence disappeared in the enemy's direction.

The Uchiha's face was needlessly close, and the young woman's breathe suspended in her chest as his eyes melted and a wicked smirk worked its way onto his face. Itachi's lips hovered precariously over hers, and in a feeble attempt at resistance, Sakura mumbled, "Shisui-kun. He might need our help."

His eyes flickered momentarily in amusement and irritation, though the heat never left them, as his mouth's movements brushed against hers. "My cousin can handle himself."

Without further delay, his lips crashed onto hers.

The smooth confidence in his strokes made her knees weak, smashing her opposition into bits. Sakura responded fully soon enough, sucking on his lower lip as her hands reached behind his neck.

Satisfied with her response, Itachi's arms wrapped around her frame and pulled her closer to him. Taking advantage of their inclined position, he deepened the kiss; his attraction to this little temptress only seemed to escalate over time, and he had a feeling that it would remain that way.

Her lips were so soft, and as a small moan reverberated against his mouth, a shiver traveled down his spine. Hands tracing her delicate curves, Itachi felt her hands move into his hair and caress the strands.

Sakura's hands soon moved down to cradle his face, her lips leaving his to cast him a bashful smile. Cheeks glowing and hair spilling to the small of her back, Itachi felt an odd sensation in his stomach at the sight of her. He leaned into the warmth of her touch.

"Itachi," she sighed. Her tone was a mix of exasperation and affection.

"Sakura," smirked Itachi with half-lidded eyes. His tone was a mix of masculine pride and a flicker of warmth.

"And let's not forget Shisui," came a third voice. Its tone was a delicate mix of amusement and…amusement.

The source of warmth on his face vanished as Sakura released her hold on him. Looking over Shisui with a critical eye, she was relieved to find no signs of injury. "Thanks for taking care of the enemy, Shisui-kun."

Approaching the couple, the elder Uchiha grinned and poked a frowning Itachi in the arm. "Come on Itachi-chan, cheer up. At least you got your cuddling time, ne?"

Sakura blushed at the reminder of their embrace, and she pulled away from Itachi slowly. Giving him a smile in apology and reassurance, she poked Shisui roughly and stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever. We should get going: the faster we narrow down the competition the faster we settle the score."

Linking arms with the pinkette, Shisui started to pull her away. Grabbing Itachi's arm with the other, Sakura chuckled weakly as the trio set off again.

**XXX**

Naruto's cerulean eyes trained themselves intently on the large screen, studying the map with a careful gaze. Only about 45 contestants were left, which was a pretty good turnout for this stage in the game.

"The signal will begin pulsating in about an hour," said Sasuke lowly, his half-lidded crimson eyes watching their surroundings. "Shisui, Itachi, and Sakura are most likely to break off thirty minutes before then. Should we target them once we separate?"

The blonde shook his head once. "Too risky, teme. Even alone, the danger is too great," he reasoned. "I'm fairly sure that Sakura-chan and Shisui will be at each other's necks, which will help us out. Itachi is a little on his own: this is his first year participating, so I'm clueless. "Any ideas?"

"Knowing him like I do, he'll probably track me and take me down as soon as Sakura is out of sight," growled Sasuke bitterly. "Bitch wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I won something that _she_ didn't."

The young man beside him stiffened in worry, and Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Itachi-san is going to be going after you?" he asked sharply.

"Most likely," said the Uchiha with a nod of his head. Without looking in his direction, Sasuke added, "And don't even think about ditching me, dobe. Aniki will find you next."

Laughing weakly, inwardly cursing about being caught, Naruto gave his scowling companion a pat on the shoulder. "I would never leave you to die, buddy."

At this Sasuke sighed, pulling Naruto up by the collar and dragging him back toward the forest.

They traveled in silence for a while, keeping their senses finely tuned for any suspicious movements. The competitors remaining had to have some amount of skill to have survived for this long, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Shisui-kun, slow down!" exclaimed a loud, familiar female voice. "Dragging me and Itachi-kun along with you like this may tempt us to leave you in your time of critical need: namely when you're old and bedridden with sickness."

Sasuke's eye twitched at the sound of _his_ affectionate suffix attached to the end of his relatives' unworthy names. Bitches.

"Sakura makes a valid point, Shisui," agreed Itachi almost tonelessly. Almost.

What the hell? Was that a flicker of warmth in his brother's voice? For _Sakura_? Yes, Sasuke cared for her much like a brother would a sister, but she wasn't even related to Itachi, dammit!

Moving stealthily toward the trio, intent on retrieving answers, Sasuke positioned himself up in the tree tops, ensuring that his presence would not be detected. Hopefully Naruto had hidden himself well.

"There," pouted Shisui from down in the clearing. They had obviously stopped running, making things easier for their eavesdroppers, though when Sasuke got a closer look at the three's arms, he almost growled aloud. Sakura had one of each of the elder men's arms looped through her own, and no one seemed the least bit uncomfortable.

"Not what I meant," frowned Sakura, taking back her arms and planting one on her hip. Green chakra flowed into her other hand, and everyone shrank back a little at the sight.

"No need to get violent, Sakura-chan," whined Shisui, flickering behind the pinkette and placing a hand on her head. He was obviously being careful with his physical contact.

Instead of going for a hit on Shisui, Sakura merely sighed and brought the hand to her own head. "I can't handle much more of this," she grumbled.

Behind her, the elder Uchiha let out a breath of relief. Turns out she was healing a little headache, not planning on causing him bodily harm.

In his own show of thanks, Shisui grinned widely and tousled her pink locks. "Don't worry, squirt. We'll settle this fight soon enough." He settled into a mock defensive stance, bringing both arms into a protective shield in front of him. "Do you want a free hit?"

Skeptical looks were shot in his direction from all angles, everyone doubtful of his decision. But before anyone could voice their thoughts, Sakura popped up behind Shisui and whacked him roughly on the head.

"Cheap shot!" he exclaimed indignantly. Rubbing the spot tenderly, he added, "Five point deduction—called it!"

"_What_?" screeched Sakura, mouth turned down into a scowl. "Unfair call. You gave me permission for a free hit, you didn't specify the limits!"

"Yes Sakura-chan, but you did not notify me of the use of your rights," Shisui insisted. By now Sasuke and Naruto were completely lost. "First to call judges unless another method is specified previously."

"Shisui-kun!" pouted Sakura, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought we agreed that cheap shots were to the face and to the testicles for you."

A small blush dusted across Shisui's cheeks, but he argues, unperturbed, "Rule 7, Section X clearly states that—"

"Enough."

Four pairs of eyes switched their attention to the Uchiha heir.

"Shisui. Rule 2, Section IV, Subsection B supports Sakura's claims of the specific placement of unsportsmanlike blows," Itachi deadpanned. "Sakura. Whilst this statement is true, Rule 5, Section III, states that the first individual to speak up places their own point standing on the offense, so long as it is reasonable."

Curious and pleasantly surprised jade eyes met his calm ruby orbs. "Shisui-kun gave you a copy of the handbook, didn't he?"

Itachi inclined his head slightly. "I have not yet had the chance to study the object in detail, but I plan on scrutinizing its contents after the next clan meeting."

"I managed to get Itachi-chan the updated edition," chirped Shisui proudly. "Hardcover, golden lining, and I even included that new security slash genjutsu trigger that you created."

"No way; Itachi has a better copy than I do!" Sakura complained, though she smiled warmly at both Uchiha men. "Oh, and thanks for letting me make the book 'Sharingan resistant,' Shisui. I couldn't have done it without you."

Catching said person in a playful headlock, she mussed up his glossy tresses as well.

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me," chuckled Shisui, waving his hand in a show of mock humility. He turned his sharp crimson eyes toward Itachi.

"So how is the point total coming along now?"

The young Uchiha's lips twisted up into a familiar smirk as he observed the ridiculous sight that the pink-haired girl and his cousin had presented before him.

Matching grins, expectant and doe-like eyes, along with the careful restraints that they had put on one another. The duo painted an interesting picture in his head, though it was a pleasant sight.

"I believe that your totals stand at fifty points even," Itachi reported silkily.

At the thought of an unacceptable _tie_ of all things, Sakura and Shisui's eyes sparkled. Releasing each other, they sized up their respective opponents critically.

"It's about time that we really got this party started, ne?" asked the kunoichi, smiling rather deceptively at her competition.

"Right," agreed Shisui cheerfully. "Would you like to go for flashy, or low-key stealth this year?"

"Flashy, of course. We do things the right way," laughed Sakura. Turning to Itachi, she allowed concern to flood into her facial features. "Will you be alright, Itachi?"

Feeling slightly touched by her concern, he nodded wordlessly. Though he knew that her anxiety was rather misplaced, seeing as being an ANBU Captain was no easy feat, he did not bother correcting her.

"Itachi-chan can take care of himself just fine," said Shisui, slapping his cousin on the back. "Hey, he'll probably kill off the rest of the competition before we're finished."

Sakura bit her lip, removing the rest of the indecision from her mind about Itachi's ability to 'take care of himself,' before smiling. She, without much more thought, jumped onto the inwardly surprised Uchiha's back and linked her arms around the front of his neck.

"Okay then," she giggled casually. "We'll leave you three alone now. Bye Itachi, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

Giving him a peck on the side of his neck—smirking at the almost undetectable quickening of his pulse—Sakura tightened her hold on him briefly before disappearing in a gust of cold winter wind.

With a small wave of his hand, Shisui flickered out of sight as well, leaving Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke in the clearing: two stiff in trepidation, and one calculating the small amount of time required to finish them off.

**XXX**

Snow crunched beneath her feet as she walked calmly through the streets of the village: maybe this wasn't her best plan of action, but at least she got to look around at the new events.

A ramen eating contest, (poor Naruto—he was missing out on free noodles) a drinking competition, (her sishou was downing alcohol like there was no tomorrow) games for children, and even a group of jounin volunteers who were casting what seemed to be powerful genjutsu on some interested civilians and genin.

A shift in the air was all the warning that Sakura received as she sent herself flying into the nearest shop and away from the barrage of snow bullets that hurtled across the path.

Ignoring the surprised occupants of the small café in favor of watching Shisui stroll casually inside after her, Sakura crouched into an offensive stance before making a series of hand signs for a wind technique.

A blast of icy air erupted from around her and shot toward the Uchiha, and though she was expecting him to avoid it, she couldn't help but grin when he picked up a nearby table and used it as a banner, even going as far as to reinforce the defense with an earth style layer.

"Come on Shisui-kun," teased Sakura lightly. "That is so overrated: couldn't you have done it a little better than that?"

"But of course, Sakura-chan," replied Shisui sunnily. The patrons in the area were cringing now, huddling into their coats and scarves, unsure of what to expect. "We've just begun."

Sparks of lightning shot toward the kunoichi, but she merely maneuvered her body, dancing out of the way. Rushing toward the other shinobi, she was unsurprised to find him missing and instead cracked the wooden table in half.

She took the larger piece and rushed outside, all the while using her chakra to shape it into a blade. The crackle of electricity reached her ears once again, but this time she managed to counter the attempt evenly with a bad conductor.

"Injecting chakra sparks into your kunai?" asked Sakura, raising a brow.

"Sasuke introduced it to me," he explained sheepishly. "I figured I could try it out."

She released their linked weapons and swung the wood roughly into his stomach, momentarily smirking at the sensation of a human target. She watched him fly backwards, reminding herself to heal him later. She followed it up with a mass of snow, sending it in his direction and seeing it collide with… a substitution log.

Grunting noncommittally at the failed attempt, Sakura winced as she blocked a hard punch to the shoulder and focused her attention on the flurry of blows coming at her.

The crowds parted for the duo as they continued their taijutsu session, pink and raven hair swaying with their movements.

Jumping to avoid a sweep to the calves, Sakura sent a roundhouse kick to Shisui's head, cursing softly when he grabbed her leg. The crack of his hand's various bones was audible as he sent her crashing into a nearby food stand.

As the wood of the booth split, the Uchiha winced and flexed his fingers. "I can't tell what you broke, Sakura-chan!" whined Shisui childishly.

Standing from the wreckage debris, Sakura shook out her hair and patter herself off with glowing green hands. Splinters and scratches disappeared from her body as she healed the minor injuries.

"Sorry, Shisui-nii, but I've got a bet to win," she smiled challengingly, crouching lowly. "I'll heal you after I've won."

Warm crimson eyes watched easily as hand signs were formed. It looked like a water style jutsu was coming, and so he was ready to counter.

Sakura turned once, raising her leg into the air and used her momentum to send a powerful kick into the ground to raise up a various number of boulders. Water flooded from her mouth to cover the rocks, and was followed by a mist of bitingly cold air that froze over the liquid.

A number of large, solidified ice blocks sat between the two opponents, and when Shisui began to picture the image of the petite pinkette chucking those in his direction, he chuckled in anxiety and amusement.

He watched as Sakura's movements became incredibly quick: she threw lightning-fast punches into the rocks in perfect succession, shattering them instantly. Razor sharp crystals flew up into the air.

Shisui's eyes narrowed slightly as Sakura used a simple but efficient wind ninjutsu to propel the needles forward, and he flickered in and out of sight to avoid the attacks.

One particularly well-aimed onslaught prodded him to leap into the air and, deciding that he had had enough, Shisui flashed through a series of seals and released a nasty Katon in her direction. The flames devoured the ice greedily and shot toward his opponent.

He watched as a nearby jounin stopped the fire before it could reach the building, but he was surprised to feel a number of cold, wet piles crash into his back.

Baffled at the lack of chakra signatures, Shisui turned around in disbelief and was shocked to see the giggling faces of a small group of children.

"We got you, Uchiha-sama," bowed a small girl at the front of the group.

"Please don't burn us up," laughed a young boy, looking sheepish. "We didn't mean to make you angry." He looked very sincere.

A little girl came out from the back of the group, her long pink hair tied into a secure bun. Her emerald eyes shone with affection and glee. "Forgive us, Shisui-nii," she smiled, leaping into his arms and dispelling her henge. A full-grown Sakura sat, grinning in his arms. "They didn't know any better."

Sighing and grinning at the children before him in resignation and gracious acceptance, Shisui shifted Sakura into a more comfortable position in his arms. "It's alright, guys," he laughed. "Just be sure to vote for your Sakura-chan for Konoha's Sweetest Kunoichi of the Year, okay?"

They all nodded happily, dispersing with hearty goodbyes to the shinobi.

Sakura giggled and pecked Shisui's cheek as an apology as he carried her toward the village centre. "Did you have fun with my prototype clone?" she asked. "I wasn't entirely sure that it would work."

Shisui shook his head incredulously. "The Uchiha council is going to piss their pants when they hear how many ways you've come up with Sharingan-proof techniques. I swear, when you're my age, you'll have figured out every trick in the book."

Sakura sniffed once, though it didn't really bother her. Being in such close proximity with the owners of the doujutsu technique had its advantages, she supposed.

They arrived at the tent soon, and as Hinata removed Shisui's vest, the large center screen flickered and brought Tsunade's scowling face into view. She was standing in the middle of a decimated clearing.

"Is this thing on?" grumbled the blonde, squinting at the camera.

Sakura and Shisui looked up at the screen, the latter rolling his shoulders at the slight removed weight. His eyes had become midnight blue, practically black.

"Well, as you can see, some idiots came to this site and destroyed it," narrated Tsunade, her eyes narrowed. "They're damn lucky that nothing of the village's, other than a few trees that they WILL replant, was damaged."

A relieved sigh, courtesy of Shikamaru was emitted from a nearby rooftop.

"Burn marks are seen around the area, as well as what appears to be a trail suggesting that nails were dug into the ground and were dragged to the east. Blood is scarce, though," described Tsunade with a sigh. "I'm also picking up faint electrical traces, but they're probably nothing."

The screen's design pattern resumed.

"Two competitors remain in the competition," announced Jaraiya energetically. "Who will be victorious? Shino, go ahead and activate the pulsation features so that we can get this thing wrapped up."

Shino inclined his head once and pressed a sequence of buttons on the control panel. The keyboard, as well as Sakura's vest, lit up once and sent a tangible chakra signal outwards. She felt another signal intercept hers around the Hokage Mountains, but before she could act on it, warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

_He's fast,_ she thought, disgruntled.

"Ah, Itachi-chan!" smiled Shisui hugely. "You've found us."

He smirked against her skin, his breath deep and even.

"I take it that you have lost, Shisui?" Itachi asked smoothly. He showed no signs of moving anytime soon.

"Aa, for now at least," chuckled Shisui, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Sakura-chan here knows that I'll even the score again soon.

Said pinkette scoffed lightly, trying to ignore the delicious male body pressed against her back. "Another time, Uchiha. Another time," she smiled.

Sakura leaned her head back, looking up at Itachi's handsome features from an odd angle. The top of her scalp was pressed against his neck, but he was smirking down at her. "Now as for you," she grinned. "Is there any possibility that you'll let me win?"

He kissed her lightly on the eyelids, and the tender gesture warmed her insides. "I am sorry Sakura," he said, the vibration of his voice rumbling through his neck and chest. "Not this time."

Something cold pressed just above her bosom, and she squeaked highly. She arched slightly and blushed. "Itachi!"

The dark-haired man chuckled lowly, pulling her by the waist into his chest. Shisui laughed gaily beside them. "Please forgive me," Itachi said, burying his face into the side of her neck affectionately. "I suspect that my cousin is influencing my behavior somewhat."

Sakura leaned onto Itachi's head with a light sigh, glaring at Shisui balefully. "It's _all_ your fault that Itachi-_kun_ is like this," frowned Sakura jokingly. She ran her fingers through Itachi's silky locks soothingly. "He used to be such a sweetheart, but now he's kind of an ass."

Said 'ass' nipped Sakura's neck devilishly, murmuring in a husky tone, "Do not provoke me, _Sakura_." His nose skimmed across her skin, and goose bumps exploded in reaction. "I play rather… rough."

If she had been strapped to a heart monitor, the insane beeping of the machine could have been heard all the way in Suna. Itachi whispering even anything mildly obscene to anyone, let alone her, was unbelievable, but who knew that the effect would be so… hot?

"Come on, you naughty kids. We need to finish our show, remember Sakura-chan?" smirked Shisui, almost laughing outright at the unnamed shade of red that she had become. "Unless you'd rather go and rent yourselves a room?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, gently pushing Itachi away from her and rubbing her neck. He had been rather favoritive with that part of her body lately: perhaps it was his new fetish? "Let's go Shisui-kun: Jaraiya-sama will absolutely love how dramatic we're making it."

She took him by the shoulders and began to steer him away.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" asked Itachi quietly. He seemed slightly tense around the shoulders, and Sakura giggled at just how adorable he looked. Unsure, she decided.

"Sure Itachi-chan, we could use the extra firepower," encouraged Shisui excitedly. "Your Amaterasu would make for an awesome display show."

Sakura cringed deeply, whacking him on the head with her palm. "Amaterasu is the unquenchable fire that can burn through anything!" she lectured as Shisui rubbed his head. "Would you really want to unleash that into the center of the village?"

Bystanders paused to watch the duo with curious eyes, but one glance from Itachi prodded them to continue walking. His heavy gaze was lost on his companions, unfortunately.

"Nothing a special sealing scroll can't fix," objected Shisui casually. "I mean, the fire doesn't even have to touch the ground!"

A small cough from their right had their heads turning, and shaded eyes met theirs. "Excuse me, but I need Sakura's vest before you proceed with your… plans," he said mutedly. "Uchiha-san, I believe that you are needed onstage for the award ceremony shortly. Though, if you wish to accompany your… mate, then I believe that they will not be opposed to it."

Sakura sighed. "Thanks, Shino," she said dryly.

"So we're going to include Amaterasu, right?" asked Shisui as the three of them began walking toward the peak of the Hokage Mountains. "I think that the black fire would mix beautifully with some snow if the conditions are just right."

"_Uchiha Shisui_!" boomed a loud, authorative voice. "_If you mention using that technique around civilians and unprepared shinobi one more time, your ass is mine!"_

Shrinking back at the Godaime's enraged threat, Shisui whimpered and ducked behind Itachi, latching himself onto his cousin's blood red hoodie. (which he had received courtesy of Sakura not long ago)

She had claimed that it would go perfectly with his black shinobi sweats, and had beamed with joy when he had chosen to wear it during the conclusion of the competition.

But Itachi had been highly amused by the look of sheer embarrassment and disbelief that had appeared on her face after she had subconsciously admitted aloud that he had looked… 'too delicious to even be legal.'

Sakura broke him out of his brief musing with a snowball to the face. He frowned imperceptibly.

"Come on Itachi, we're here," she smiled. She took his hand, reminding him of the many days years ago that _he_ had been leading her down the correct paths.

Now, he thought, looking over the village and making the required hand signs for his Katon, you do not need me any longer to show you where to go.

Itachi and Shisui watched, with no small amount of pride and cherish shining softly in their eyes, as Sakura leaped high into the air, releasing a colorful array of exploding tags into the sky above.

The pinkette quickly performed her hand signs, spreading ice around the air to spell out the kanji for one of her favorite words.

It stayed suspended in the air as she descended to the ground, and Itachi and Shisui released their techniques simultaneously.

A fiery dragon, blazing heat around the mountain, erupted from Shisui's side. Then, to their astonishment, a dragon made of black flames, emitting a more controlled, but no less powerful aura, came from Itachi, who assured them that it was not Amaterasu, but his own development.

They intertwined around one another, never once touching the fragile symbol in front of them. Colorful explosions erupted from above, and the villagers below stood in awe at the amazing sight before them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. They didn't fall.

"Now now, don't get too sentimental on us, Sakura-chan," chuckled Shisui. He pulled her into his arms, leaning her head on his chest. "Your niisans can't handle tears." He patted her head and kissed her cheek.

She laughed thickly, kissing Shisui underneath the chin. "I guess not."

He grinned and pulled her away from his embrace. In answer to her confused look, he twirled her around once and pushed her lightly in Itachi's direction.

Catching her in reflex, Itachi raised a brow at Shisui before looking down at Sakura.

She smiled at him sheepishly and fitted herself into his arms, pulling them around her. The maroon-colored sleeves surrounded her frame.

Itachi's lips curled up, and the three of them sat beneath their creation together.

_Bonds_, mused Shisui happily to himself. He glanced toward his two companions; Sakura grinned and Itachi smirked. _Yes, that is fitting, isn't it?_

**XXX**

"Teme, I can't believe that you let us get our asses whooped, dammit!"

"…shut up, dobe."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, I'm finally finished with the third installment. :)

I apologize for the large spaces in between the updates, but due to some complications, the computer isn't as free to me for use as it used to be. I'm sorry, but the final installment may undergo some serious delay as well, so please forgive me for the wait. I'll make it extra awesome to make up for it. ;)

Mistress Krane


End file.
